Dark Reunion
by discontinued-evil81
Summary: 20 years after the deactivation of XANA, the gang has gone it's seperate ways. But now, XANA is alive and well and is seeing to it that he has his way. Will this threat force them to reconnect? Please review!
1. Hidden Lives

Dark Reunion

Chapter 1: Hidden Lives

It was a bitter cold autumn evening in northern Newport News, Virginia. The sky was looking dark and vengeful. It looked as if it was ready to smite someone if necessary. The wind was blowing fiercely as tropical storm Rose was passing over the coast.

In a quiet little neighborhood of less than twenty five houses, a rather dated yellow Citroen makes its way up Portson drive and pulls into a driveway behind an old Honda Accord. A blonde haired man steps out of the antique machine and runs across the front lawn trying to beat a heavy downpour. He runs into a light gray Cape Cod style home. The house has a front porch with white railing and white support posts. With only four windows on the front of the house, two large windows with black shutters on the bottom floor, and two dormer style windows sticking out of the sloping roof. The maroon front door slams shut to reveal a plaque that reads:

"_Home of Mr. and Mrs. DeMeire" _

He had made it just in time. From within the hallway around the corner rain could be heard pounding down hard on the Plexiglas skylight in the bathroom. The blonde haired man walked across the semi lit living room and sat on the couch. He felt so relieved to be sitting on something with cushions and padding rather than that horrible plastic Hell the office. He looked over at the table by his couch and looked at a line of remotes. He picked up the first remote and turned on the television facing the large living room window with a small love seat placed directly in front of the window. A news report is playing on the television. The man watches in horror as the news program reports pure pandemonium.

"I'm Regina Mobley with a 13 News special report. Tragedy struck in Paris, France today as every computer system stopped abruptly."

A woman's voice comes from the kitchen. "What did they just say?" A pink haired woman emerges from the large kitchen doorway. She catches a glance at her husband before turning to the screen and sitting on the love seat facing the television. It is showing live footage from France. The city is flooded with dirty and murky water. Buildings lie in ruins. Fires have erupted throughout the city which has yet to die down. The woman reporting the devastation continues speaking,

"In an age where everything is computerized, there are little dangers to worry about. However, that is not the case in the once beautiful city of Paris, France today. Any computer connected to the internet went haywire; including the entire city's computerized services such as subways, airlines, demolition services, and even the sewer systems. Experts are saying that the heavy fires throughout the city were caused by the methane gas from the overflowed sewer water. We will have more on this disaster after this."

The news report ends and a tire commercial comes on. The blonde haired man picks up the remote again and turns off the television. He and the pink haired woman stare at each other. The wind rages even harder outside. A branch from the Silver Maple tree in the front yard breaks off and scrapes the slanted roof of the porch. The two of them are completely unfazed by this. The yellow glow coming from the well lit kitchen flickers and dims a little before returning to full wattage. The silence between the two of them becomes unbearable. Tears begin to well up in the pink haired woman's eyes.

"Oh Jeremie, he's back!" Is all she could say before bursting into tears.

He walks over to her and holds her while she cries.

"I know Aelita. I guess we couldn't run forever."

She cries even harder. They hold each other while she continues to sob. The wind continues to blow madly against the house. The room goes dark. Darkness engulfs the whole house and the homes around it. The wind continues…

**So? Have I caught your attention? I need to know if people are reading this so need at least 5 reviews for me to continue. It will benefit you as well, you will find out why they are in America, and what happened to the rest of the gang.**

**By the way, if i didn't descrbe the house they are living in well enough, you can go to these three URLs, they have the house from different angles.**

http/i65. 


	2. Past Revealed

**This is justthe informative portion of the story. To answer some of the unanswered questions, and to leave a few more questions(I'm evil aren't I? Brew Ha Ha Ha!).**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Past Revealed

Twenty years ago, Jeremie found the key to freeing Aelita and destroying XANA once and for all. Their final battle on Lyoko went pretty easily, which had Jeremie and Aelita a littleconcerned. Finally, Jeremie discovered that his calculations were inaccurate. What he discovered was that they had only weakened so severely enough to trap him back into the supercomputer. The five friends weren't going to argue with that decision. They had already freed Aelita, and they just wanted it to be over. Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd were nearing the end of their last year in high school. Yumi had decided to hold off on college until XANA was destroyed. They were all pretty tired of XANA, even though he was the only thing holding them together at this point. When you spend that much time with each other trying to keep something as big as XANA a secret, you begin to become annoyed by it all. His presence had put so much strain on their friendships over the years that they were beginning to get sick of each other. The day they shut down XANA was the last time they were really together. Of course after that, there was nothing else to say to each other. The glue that was XANA was gone. Their friendship had become dull and lifeless, as dull and lifeless as the yellow-gold panels on the exterior of the deactivated supercomputer.

At nineteen, Yumi went back to Japan with her family and attended a four year college where she studied to become a teacher. No one really knows why she decided to take a career in education. Her friends who fought to death with her on Lyoko say it's because she has seen too much action and danger in her lifetime so she chose a career where the most danger she could come across would be fire drills and angry parents.

At the age of eighteen Ulrich went back to live in Germany with his family. He went to school and got a business degree. He later became a successful real estate agent with his own office building and everything. He was finally proving tohis father that he is not a worthless shell of a man. No one argued with him on the subject again.

Odd decided to follow his dreams. No one was surprised when he enrolled in an art school in central Paris. Although, while attending the school he discovered something about himself that he just couldn't tell his best friends. Not because he was ashamed, but because he was afraid of what they would think of him. But he decided not to let it get him down; he continued to have many romantic relationships in what the rest of the world described asthe city of love. He became a well known artist, an artist in many different fields. In one museum there is a whole floor on the west wing dedicated to his works.

However, Jeremie and Aelita were still going strong and in love. But they were very aware of the possibility that XANA could come back. They became paranoid and went to what some people would consider extreme. They moved to America. They both attended the College of William and Mary until graduation. Jeremie took a job at the Langley Air Force Base in Newport News, Virginia as a computer consultant for his excellent skills with multi networks and the uncanny way he knew his way around a supercomputer. Aelita ran a popular internet search engine called "_A Line" _from the home she and Jeremie shared in the suburbs. They were married two years aftergraduation so they could get their careers in order. They had their last names legally changed to _DeMeire _just so they could be sure XANA wouldn't find them should he suddenly return.

Over the twenty years, the five friends tried to keep in contact through internet, but their efforts where futile. XANA had taken their friendship by neck so many times that it was numb. It was battered and abused beyond repair. They eventually drifted apart completely. Ulrich and Yumi had both gotten over each other and moved on. They married other people and were happy with their lives. Odd, being the flake that he is managed to avoid marriage for those twenty years, but that does not mean he didn't end up with anyone. He managed to stay in a monogamous committed relationship for four years to the present. Yes, they have all moved on and are very happy. They refuse to let that machine ruin their entire lives. That's all it is, a machine. A ten foot tall computer sitting in a lonely old factory never to bother them again. Never…

**I hope you enjoyed that. I of course will need some collateral before I continue on with the story, 5 reviews. Remember, Odd was living in Paris at the time of the disaster. You wanna know if he lives? What his secret was? Please review, I've got something you won't expect. **


	3. Listen to Odd

**Okay. So I got a litte impatiant and posted before I got 5 more reviews. So enjoy this short chapter.**

Kevin Shook Chapter 3: Listen to Odd

There is a loud grinding sound followed by a consistent mechanical hum. The gray house of Portson Drive is brought back to life. The lights in the two upstairs dormer windows flicker back to full power and boar into the darkness of the neighborhood. The rest of the homes remain in the threatening darkness.

Jeremie and Aelita continue standing arm in arm in the newly restored light of the small living room. The large generator in the back yard drones on while powering the rest of the house. Aelita is still sobbing loudly. Jeremie stares straight ahead over her shoulder at the stairwell located directly in front of the entrance door. He still was holding a sobbing Aelita. "It's going to be okay Aelita. It's all going to be fine." He said in softest tone he could manage without letting any hint of fear slip through. Aelita looked up at him.

"You bastard!" Aelita suddenly snapped at him. "Don't you sit here and lie to me!" She was no longer crying. She was staring into his eyes with a tearful anger. "You know damn well that it won't be okay! The only people who can stop XANA are scattered on four different countries!" There was no more tearful anger now, she was just angry.

Jeremie stares into the eyes of his angry wife. She was right. There was no way they could stop XANA this time. The authorities would see this as a terrorist attack and have all continental travel ways inoperable. All flights would be grounded. All boats would be docked. Hell, maybe even space travel would come to a halt for a while. Aelita seemed to have been thinking the same exact thing. Tears begin to well up in her eyes again. "This is all my fault!" she choked out before sobbing uncontrollably.

"Aelita, don't say that. This is no ones fault." Jeremie said in an attempt to comfort his hysterical wife, but with no such luck.

"No Jeremie, it is! This could have all been avoided if I had just listened to Odd!" She threw her head into his chest and began sobbing once more. Another branch hit the house as the wind continues to roar with vengeance outside. Aelita jumped slightly before continuing the sobbing. Something goes off in Jeremie's mind. _'Listened to Odd?' _Jeremie placed his hands gently on Aelita's shoulders and brought her up so that their eyes could meet.

"Aelita, what do you mean when you say that you should have listened to Odd?" Jeremie asked her with a firm tone. Aelita looked at him with tear filled eyes. She began to explain what she meant while stammering a few times. "He- he sent me an Email an a few weeks ago. He said- he said that there was some unusual activity at the factory. People were paying lots of attention to it. Carrying boxes and supplies in it, giving it a new coat of blinding white paint. You know, just basically fixing it up." Aelita had gotten herself under control by now.

"Aelita, you need to show me this Email." Jeremie told her with a tone of urgency in his voice yet still keeping a caring face as not to upset Aelita.

They break each other's stares and walk toward the large kitchen doorway and faced a dining room table with the open kitchen to the left of it. They turn to the right and take the narrow carpeted hallway. At the very end of the short hallway is a door on the right-hand wall. Jeremie and Aelita walk into this room. On the far wall left of the entrance in the small bedroom is a wall of computer CPUs. Four shelves stacked on top of each other with six computer CPUs on each shelf. On the wall to the left of this wall is a wall of computer monitors. A computer desk with a large thick shelf on the top. On the top shelf are four computer monitors. On the bottom is a large twenty inch plasma screen placed in the middle with one monitor on each side of it. Aelita walked over to the wall of CPUs and flipped a switch on the metal frame of the shelf. In an instant every CPU had a steady red light next to the power buttons indicating that they are operational. All of the computer monitors flashed on except for the one in the top right corner. Aelita sees this and her eyes begin to fill with tears again. Jeremie tries to comfort her. "Aelita don't worry, that monitor has just run its course. We can get another one out of the attic or-"

Aelita cuts him off. "No Jeremie, you don't understand! That monitor was hooked up to a special CPU where I had Odd's picture as the desktop! It's a dark sign Jeremie and I know it! Odds been hurt! Oh my God, not Odd!" her voice trails off as her words become indistinguishable. Jeremie rushes over to his once again hysterical wife and holds her.

**Well, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I thought it would be best if I gave Odd his own chapter. He deserves it don't you think? Let me know what you think! I need reviews! After the Odd chapter I have no idea where I'm going with this. A few super Odd fans might be a little shaken by the next chapter. I'll try to have it up as soon as possible!**


	4. Odd

**Well, this is chapter 4! I dont know what I'm gonna do after this. Hope you enjoy!**

Kevin ShookChapter 4: Odd

The orange glow of the rising sun stripes the white room through the Venetian window blinds. The hard wood floor is covered with a sticky liquid leaking from a television that once sat proudly perched upon the wall. The whole room is slanting in the direction of the window. In the middle of the room sits a queen sized bed with eggplant purple sheets below the man sprawled out across it. The man lays there awake, staring at the ceiling fan, apparently lost in thought. His bare chest rising and falling slowly. The floor below him creaks loudly. He doesn't care, he continues to think. In some cases when people have experienced something extremely traumatic, they think about things that they had never needed to think about before, play their lives back. This is one of those cases.

_What was I trying to prove? All those different girls throughout middle and high school? Was I trying to convince myself that I wasn't? I don't know why I didn't figure it out until college. I had never been with anyone longer than a week. The only girl I lasted the longest with was Sissi. I had lasted six months with her. She was the only one that let me in her bed. Maybe it was-_

The floor creaked once more and a bit of plaster fell from the ceiling, interrupting his train of thought.

_I know I should get out of here. It's unsafe._

But the sad truth was that the building he was in now was probably the most stable building around for a few blocks. The first floor of the building had collapsed during the flood. Now the second and third floors tilt toward the street. A crack was forming under the base of the window. He didn't care. He was too depressed to care. Odd and Mark would no longer be one. The man he had dedicated four years of his life to was gone. Sitting in a Volkswagen at the bottom of the flooded street. A tear rolled down his face as he looked over at the clock sitting on the side table next to his bed. The power was out, but he didn't even notice. He stared into the blank display of the clock. '_This was Mark's side of the bed' _was the only thought that came to his mind. He couldn't think of anything else. His boyfriend was taken away from him; he didn't want to think of anything else. The floor below him gave a violent lurch. Death was coming soon, but not soon enough.

Odd sat up, sweat was running down his well formed torso. His ear length blonde hair with shaggy purple ends was covering his face. He stands up; the only piece of clothing he is wearing is a pair of lavender boxer-briefs, which shows most of his fit physique. Odd carefully walks up the slant leading to the bedroom door. He slowly walks across the main living area of his spacious apartment; carefully stepping on the floor so as not to upset the balance of the building. The second story below him creaked once more. The building has yet to collapse, but it seemed to be making very persuasive threats to do so. He heard a family below scream in fear. Odd walks into a marble tiled kitchen with pure white walls and not a speck of dirt anywhere. He stops in front of a stainless steel toaster oven and looks down. He stares at the chrome metallic handle of the drawer. He slowly pulls the drawer open. In the drawer were many knifes. The same knifes that Mark had used in his profession as a chef. Odd picked up a rather large stainless steel with a black plastic handle. "It's the only way" he said under his breath. He flexed his arm and placed the knife firmly at his left wrist. He slowly began to press down on the vein. He pressed harder, almost enough to break the skin so that the blood could flow fresh from the wound soiling the clean walls of the kitchen. Before he could press hard enough to break the skin, three words called from out of nowhere. "You've got mail!" Now confused, Odd looked up from his suicide attempt and set the knife on the marble countertop. "It can't be." Odd said with a confused look on his face. "The power is out!"

Those three words rang throughout the apartment once more. Odd flipped the light switch on the wall above the toaster oven. The fluorescent light on the ceiling flickered a few times catching and shining brightly. "But the first floor collapsed! That should have cut the current for the whole building!" Odd was now more confused then ever while yelling at the empty apartment. Of course leave it to Odd to move into an apartment and not know about the extra features he was paying for. Each floor was powered by its own individual current so that the whole building wouldn't go out if there was a fire or someone was doing construction. He walked over to the laptop sitting on an eggplant purple sofa that was plugged into an outlet on the wall. He stared at the screen in amazement. There was no _Eye of XANA _or anything weird. The screen showed a blinking box in the corner of the screen. He had received an Email from Aelita. He read the Email. He began typing back to her in response.

**Alright. I need to know what you people, the readers, think. Please review! I gotta know how it was from someone elses opinion!**


	5. Reunion: Jeremie & Aelita

**I know it took me forever to write this. But I got caught up in school work and finishing my comics that I didn't have time to write it. But I got chapter 5 done. I dedicate this story to Icesythe. You got what you wanted. **

Kevin Shook

10/7/06

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since XANA's triumphant return. The city of Paris now devastated by the attack. Thousands had died. Thousands more had died just from the mess he left behind. After that day, he was silent once more. Two weeks. It was a clever tactic. Let them know he was back, and then just leave again. He was taunting them.

Back in Virginia, Jeremie and Aelita were able to convince the pilot of a private jet to take them overseas. Immediately his response was no. Ever since the attack no plane had left the ground unless told to do so by the leading government. All over the world, no commercial airlines would fly anywhere. But Aelita and Jeremie were determined to leave. Aelita gathered a large amount of money gained from her search engine and paid the pilot. Once he got the clearance to leave, he agreed. Jeremie and Aelita wasted no time in boarding up their home and heading off.

The wind blew gently through the mountains. Making soothing sounds as it does. It is snowing lightly. The snow covered ground tracked with footprints and tire tracks. In the middle of the snow covered clearing sits a large two story home in it's solitude in the mountains of Germany. Snow is plastered to the vinyl siding of the house. Gray smoke is billowing out of the second chimney on the left side of the house. A bright yellow glow shines from every window on the bottom floor of the house. In a large room in this house, a dark haired woman sits on a couch placed next to a fireplace. There is a fire going and she has surrounded herself with pillows. She reads from a magazine labeled "_Teacher's Aid Plus!" _in Japanese text. She pushes her shoulder length hair out of her face and lets it rest behind her ear. A tall dark haired man walks into the room from a door to the left of the fireplace. "Yumi?" the man spoke softly. The dark haired woman looked up at him. She flashed a faint smile and responded. "Yes Ulrich?"

"I just wanted to thank you for coming all the way up here from Japan. I know the terms of this visit are a little grim, but it's still nice anyway. You know what I mean?" Ulrich said with a shaky voice.

"Yes, I do. And it is nice. I just wish it hadn't been XANA that reunited us. All those people that had died…" Yumi's voice trailed off.

They sat there in silence. Not because they had nothing more to say, but because they felt ashamed. They felt responsible for all the deaths that took place. They felt it was all their fault. They had shut down the supercomputer knowing there was the possibility that XANA could return. Knowing that someone else could stumble upon the factory just as they had. Well someone had. And XANA did. XANA was back. They didn't know if he could be stopped. They didn't know how much power he had. But they had no choice. They were responsible. Thousands of people died because of them. They had to do what they could to prevent more people from, dying.

"I'm back Ulrich-dear!"

Their train of thought was interrupted by the shrill voice of Ulrich's wife. She was returning from the airport with Jeremie and Aelita. Another dark haired woman walked into the room next to Ulrich and kissed him on the cheek. "I picked up Aelita and Jeremie from the airport. They're in the main foyer." She informed him with a smile.

"Well then Sissi honey, why don't you invite them in here?" Ulrich asked her in a low tone, almost whispering.

"Ulrich, they're covered in snow. They need to get all that stuff off; I don't want it in my house." She said, also whispering.

Yumi sat there watching the married couple bickering in the doorway over the invitation of the guests. Yumi sensed that it was about to progress itself into a heated augment. Sissi sensed this as well. She stood up on her toes and kissed Ulrich in mid-sentence. Ulrich kissed back. The argument was over, Sissi had won. Yumi smiled a little as she watched the two making out in the doorway like a couple of teenagers, but she cried inside.

"Um, excuse me?" Aelita had poked her head through the doorway leading to the main foyer behind the two. "We're dry now. Can we come in?"

Sissi, now embarrassed because she was making out with her husband and the fact that she had made a big fuss over some snow, let them in. Aelita giggled a little as she passed Ulrich and Sissi. With her face still red, Sissi walked across the room to another doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that." Ulrich said as he watched his wife leave. "She's an interior decorator, so she is a little crazy about foreign substances on her furniture."

"I heard that!" Sissi shrieked playfully from the kitchen.

Aelita turned to Ulrich. "Well. You two seem happy." She was smiling, but there was a slight tone of sarcasm in her voice.

They all sat down and started to talk. Sissi had returned with a tray of sandwiches and sodas. It had been quite a while since they last talked. They all started the conversation. At first it was just little small talk that you force yourself to say just to have something to say. Then they just started sharing stories. They shared stories of good times and bad. They reminisced on past experiences they had shared together. Then the topic shifted to Yumi.

"So Yumi, are you married? Or seeing anyone?" Aelita asked kindly, not knowing the situation.

Ulrich and Sissi looked at each other with worried expressions spread across both their faces. Yumi was staring down at her empty plate. A tear rolls down her face and lands on the plate. Aelita sees this and her face softens to an expression of sympathy while she silently curses herself for bringing it up.

"I was married…" Yumi started with an unsteady voice. "He wanted kids. I'm infertile and can't bare his child." More tears roll down her face, "The divorce was finalized four days before XANA's return!" she went silent, her shoulders shaking. Sissi stood up and walked across the floor over to Yumi. She sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Yumi threw her head into Sissi's chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. Tears spilling from her eyes in streams. Sissi held the hysterical Yumi. She looked around to the rest of them but said nothing while Yumi cried.

"Jeremie I can't sit here and watch this. Tell her!" Aelita said as she prodded Jeremie with her elbow. Sissi and Ulrich both looked up and stared at them.

"Tell her now." Aelita said once again, this time with a tone of authority in her voice. Jeremie sighed and gave in.

"Yumi, I don't know if this will help you in any way to know this, but, you're not the only infertile person in here right now."

Yumi had quieted down by now. She just looked at him with a confused look. Her face was covered in tears, her mascara running, her eyebrow lifted and waiting for an explanation. Jeremie continued speaking.

"Aelita and I are both incapable of having children as well as you. I wouldn't be surprised if Ulrich is impotent too."

"We, um, haven't exactly been trying to have children." Sissi informed him now red in the face again. Ulrich was now concerned and wanted answers. "How can we all be incapable of having children?"

"XANA" Yumi whispered.

"Well, no, not exactly. It's along those lines but it's not XANA's doing." Jeremie stated.

Yumi now looked at him with an anger in her eyes. "If it's not XANA then what is it! What would possibly want to wipe out our reproductive systems?" Yumi was now screaming at him.

"The supercomputer." Jeremie said dully.

"What?" Yumi yelled at him again.

Jeremie, now sick of being yelled at , launched into explanation. "The supercomputer was powered by a nuclear battery. Do you remember? The radiation was not properly contained due to a design flaw in the structure of the computer. We all suffered prolonged exposure to this radiation and have lost the use of our reproductive functions."

"So it was XANA. The whole time he was activated, he was slowly killing us." Yumi said, devastated by the truth.

"I didn't want to mention this, but, there is a chance one of us could develop cancer." Jeremie said with a hint of worry in his voice. He knew it would be him. He had always spent the most time in that factory out of all of them. He had always been the one to walk right up to the supercomputer itself and shut it down or activate it. He had changed the nuclear battery.

"Cancer?" Sissi lifted her head with a jolt as she said this. She jerked her head over to Ulrich and let the look of worry return. Ulrich was silent. Yumi was silent. Aelita moved closer to Jeremie and held him as if holding on for dear life. She knew too. Sure, she had turned it off once, but she knew it would be Jeremie. They had never discussed it before. It never needed to be said between them. The silence engulfed the room. All of them thinking about the worth of their lives. The fire still cackled in the fireplace. The faint orange glow dancing upon their faces. Something hit the side of the house. They all assumed it was a small branch from the tree in the backyard. Sissi drew a breath as she was about to say something, but the doorbell suddenly rang, cutting her off.

"We weren't expecting anyone else." She said as she was looking out the window searching for an extra car, but found nothing.

"Well then dear, why don't you go see who it is?" Ulrich said, still not really aware of what was going on as he was lost in his own thoughts.

Sissi disappeared into the foyer to answer the door. They were all still sitting there, dead silent. Silent until the shrill scream of Sissi rang through the room interrupting their train of thought.

**Alright. Tell me what you thought. Did I supply you with a boring chapter? Or an intersting and informative one with all the necessary drama? I wanna know! Once I finish something else, I will go on to writing chapter six. So enjoy this for now!**


End file.
